


the Space Inbetween

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Take 1 on what happened after Scott passed out post-tattoo burning, filling in the blanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What <i>did</i> Derek and Stiles do/talk about after Scott passed out after getting his tattoo anyways? (Take 01)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Space Inbetween

As he turned the blow torch off, Derek gave the dark bands curling around Scott’s arm a critical look. The thick lines matched the simple pattern that he'd seen under Scott's healed skin, perfectly so. Hopefully Scott would be just as satisfied with the results once he had woken up. Derek remembered just how painful the process could be and winced in sympathy. But atleast it was over and done with.

Derek’s gaze slid up to the stiff hands and white knuckles holding Scott’s slumped shoulders down against the dusty chair. “You can let go of him now. We’re done." He said, giving Stiles a cursory glance before looking back down at the blowtorch. Maybe now he could-

And just as quickly, Derek looked back up at Stiles and jumped up to his feet in alarm. “Are you alright?" He asked, frowning at how pale the teenager looked. Stiles' face seemed sharper, more gaunt in the low light curling around the room. In fact, he looked just about ready to throw up. Or pass out. Or both.

Derek watched with growing concern as Stiles tightened his grip on Scott’s body before finally letting him go with a quick shake of the head. “No. Yeah! Yeah, peachy. This is how I always look when someone brands a tattoo on my best friend." The teenagers voice sounded scratchy, as though he’d been the one yelling in pain instead of Scott.

Putting the torch down next to his seat, Derek nodded towards the sofa behind Stiles. “I think you’d better sit down." There was no way that he wanted to tell Scott upon his waking that his best friend had passed out and cracked his head open on the floor. 

"Good idea." Stiles commented weakly, stumbling over a stray piece of wood before flopping down into the seat. Derek winced at the large dust cloud that arose as a result, flapping a hand in front of him to clear the smell out. ‘ _Better dust than the smell of burnt flesh_.’ his mind whispered traitorously. Grimacing at the reminder, Derek stood in front of Stiles and watched him.

Stiles' heart beat was maybe a little higher than normal, it was honestly hard to tell what constituted as normal with Stiles. But his color seemed to be improving now that the smell of burnt flesh was receeding. “You sure you’re alright?" Derek asked once more, glancing over at Scott quickly to check on him before looking back at Stiles.

"Yeah." Stiles sounded a lot more put together this time, taking in long, deep breaths as he stared at the opposite wall. “Better now." There was a long moment of silence that stretched between them, giving Derek a chance to look back at Isaac. Still out cold.

"Soooo…" The dragged out word brought his attention back towards Stiles. Derek watched Stiles slap his thighs and stand up again, a lot more steadier on his feet this time around, hands tucked into his jeans as his eyes darted around the open space. “You do this often? Giving other werewolves tattoos and stuff? Maybe like a side business or something?"

Before he could shoot a half hearted glare at the teenager, a sudden gasp made him turn around. Scott was awake. 


End file.
